mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Kath Soucie
| birth_place = , U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice actress | years_active = 1979–present | alias = Kath Eleanor Soucie, Kath Souci | spouse = | website = }} Katherine Elaine Soucie (pronounced Sue-see; born February 20, 1967, in New York City, New York) is an American voice actress. She is sometimes credited as Kath Soucie or Kath Eleanor Soucie. Notable roles During her career in show business, Soucie has had the honour of working with some of the legendary actors and voice actors, incluing Jean Vander Pyl, Don Messick, Henry Corden, Jane Wyman, Brock Peters, Paul Winchell, Dorothy McGuire, Hamilton Camp, Ed Gilbert and many others. She was the voice of the twins Phil and Lil DeVille and their mother Betty in the popular animated series Rugrats (and its subsequent spinoff All Grown Up!), her voicing of Kanga in the Walt Disney series of Winnie The Pooh projects, Cadpig in Disney's 101 Dalmatians: The Series, Goof Troop as Debby in "Leader of the Pack," Kat Harvey in The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper, Bubbles in the What-a-Cartoon! episodes of The Powerpuff Girls, Jetta in PBS Kids' Clifford the Big Red Dog and Daffodil in PBS Kids' Clifford's Puppy Days, and her recurring role as Cubert Farnsworth and Albert and Nina the orphans in Futurama (she also voiced Fry ex-girlfriend Michelle in the pilot, but she was replaced by Sarah Silverman in Michelle's next two appearances). She also voiced Paramedic, the Newcaster and Serena in The Trumpet of the Swan. She is voiced for the Enchantress from Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas. She was also the voice of Jenny's sister, XJ-5, in the cartoon My Life as a Teenage Robot. She also voiced for Kiki's Mother in the film Kiki's Delivery Service, and Kanta's Mother in My Neighbor Totoro. She is also the voice of Dusty the hand saw on the Disney Channel's Playhouse Disney series Handy Manny. Recurring roles She was also a regularly recurring voice in the Disney animated Gargoyles series, portraying Princess Katherine, Ophelia, The Weird Sisters and Maggie Reed. As is evidenced by her choice of roles, her range sometimes enables her to voice young male characters as well as females. She also voiced one of the Bimbettes in Disney's Beauty and the Beast and Attina in The Little Mermaid. She voiced the reindeer Chet in The Santa Clause 2, the cow Annabelle in Annabelle's Wish and Collette and Danielle in Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure. Filmography Television animation * Famous 5: On the Case- Allie Campbell (Series 2-5) * Tiny Toon Adventures - Fifi Le Fume, Little Sneezer * Dexter's Laboratory - Dexter's Mother, Computer Voice, Agent Honeydew, Lee Lee * Handy Manny - Dusty * The Replacements - Agent K * Bruno the Kid - Grace * The Real Ghostbusters - Janine Melnitz (replacing Laura Summer due to network changes) * W.I.T.C.H. - Nerissa, Sandpit * Captain Planet and the Planeteers - Linka * The New Adventures of Captain Planet - Linka * Hey Arnold! - Miriam Pataki (Helga's mother), Marilyn Berman * Widget the World Watcher - Kristine, Brian * Denver, the Last Dinosaur - Casey, Heather * Biker Mice from Mars - Harley * Pepper Ann - Cissy Rooney, Nicky's Mom * Mike, Lu and Og - Margery * Quack Pack - Daisy Duck * Yo Yogi! - Cindy Bear, Secret Squirrel * Wake, Rattle and Roll - Cindy Bear * SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron - Turmoil * Jem - Ingrid Krueger, Minx * Little Dracula - Millicent, Mrs. Dracula * Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears - Princess Marie * The Adventures of Raggedy Ann and Andy - Raggedy Cat * What's New Scooby-Doo? - Susan Dimwittie * 2 Stupid Dogs - Martha, Granny Fanny, Youngest Daughter * Beethoven - Emily Newton * Street Sharks - Ripster's Mom * Jungle Cubs - Winifred * Gargoyles - Cornelia Stallman, Maggie "the Cat" Reed, Orphelia, Princess Katherine, The Weird Sisters * Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles - Cornelia Stallman * SpaceCats - Yvette Meow, Lollipop * TaleSpin - Princess Lotta Lamour, Clementine * The Cramp Twins - Lucien Cramp * The Mask: The Animated Series - Evelyn, Dragon Lady * Duck Dodgers - Handmaiden * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius - Betty Quinlin * The Weekenders - Tish Katsufrakus * Butt-Ugly Martians - Angela Young, Shaboom Shaboom * Rugrats - Phil and Lil DeVille, Betty DeVille * All Grown Up! - Phil and Lil DeVille, Betty DeVille * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters - Dusty * Mighty Max - Bea * Stroker and Hoop - Ashley Brittany, Brittany Ashley * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee - Ray Ray * Baby Blues - Rodney Bitterman, Megan Bitterman * Toonsylvania - Ashley Deadman * Attack of the Killer Tomatoes: The Animated Series - Tara Boumdeay * The Toxic Crusaders - Yvonne * Totally Spies! - Stella, Jason Hightower, Toll, Shirley Rogers, Redhead Girl * Detroit Docona - Suzy Anders * Adventures from the Book of Virtues - Annie Redfeather, Aurora * Mighty Ducks - Lucretia DeCoy * Dink, the Little Dinosaur - Melodi, Mom * Grim and Evil - Old Lady * Clerks: The Animated Series - Lady with the Dead Baby, Jay's Granddaughter * The Magician - Mona, Angel * Justice League Unlimited - Little Boy * Chalkzone - Yadda Yadda Yeti * Darkwing Duck - Morgana Macawber * Goof Troop - Debby * 101 Dalmatians: The Series - Cadpig, Rolly, Anita * The Little Mermaid - Attina, Mrs. Clambakersfield, Sorcerer Blowfish * Aladdin - Poor Village Mother * Timon and Pumbaa - Lara * The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs - Collar Communicator Voice * The Powerpuff Girls - Julie Smith, Maryanne Smith * Futurama - Cubert Farnsworth, Kid at Pizzaria, Albert, Nina, Various Orphans, Michelle (pilot only) * As Told by Ginger - Blake * Samurai Jack - Olivia * Ben 10 - Edwin Smith * Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? - Robot's Mom * Raw Toonage - Girl * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks - Millie, Missy Sue * Pryde of the X-Men - Kitty Pryde * The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper - Kathleen "Kat" Harvey * Sonic the Hedgehog - Princess Sally Acorn, NICOLE * Earthworm Jim - Princess What's-Her-Name * Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa - Carly * Johnny Bravo - Aunt Katie, Debbie Nemo, Inspector Gerard, Sheila, Unta, Mountie, Train Company Executive * Dumb and Dumber - Waitress * The Pink Panther - Thelma * The Hot Rod Dogs and Cool Car Cats - Spare Parts * Kim Possible - Kaitlin, Moopy Girl * Recess - Butch * Lilo and Stitch: The Series - Trick or Treater * Static Shock - El Gata * The Savage Dragon - Alex Wild * Courage the Cowardly Dog - Little Muriel * Shin-chan - Shin Nohara, Misae Nohara * House of Mouse - Duchess, Bimbettes, Perdita * The Book of Pooh - Kanga * My Life as a Teenage Robot - XJ-5 * Clifford the Big Red Dog - Jetta, Jetta's Mom * Clifford's Puppy Days - Daffodil * Curious George - Ada, Cayley * God, the Devil and Bob - Andy Allman * Invasion America - Rita Carter, Sonia Leer * Transformers: Animated - Professor Princess * Ben and Izzy - Izzy * Tom and Jerry Kids - Babysiter * Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Jek, Mon Monthma * Danny Phantom - Maddie Fenton, The Lunch Lady Ghost * Spawn - Cyan * The Spectacular Spider-Man - Martha Connors * My Friends Tigger & Pooh - Kanga * A Pup Named Scooby Doo - Prestina * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated - Nan Blake (Daphne's Mom), Tourist * Chowder - Ms. Butterscotch Film animation * Curious George - Animal Control Receptionist * Happily N'Ever After - Baby, Little Red Riding Hood, Stepsisters * Beauty and the Beast - Bimbette * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas - Enchantress * Return to Neverland - Wendy * Piglet's Big Movie - Kanga, Christopher Robin (singing voice) * Pooh's Heffalump Movie - Kanga * The Tigger Movie - Kanga * Recess: School's Out - Counselor * Space Jam - Lola Bunny * A Flintstone Family Christmas - Elderly Woman * The Flintstones: Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby - Pebbles Flintstone * The Tale of Tillie's Dragon - Tillie * The Trumpet of the Swan - Newscaster, Paramedic * Kiki's Delivery Service - Kiki's Mother * The Rugrats Movie - Phil and Lil DeVille * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie - Phil and Lil DeVille * Hey Arnold!: The Movie - Miriam Pataki, Marilyn Berman * Tweety's High-Flying Adventure - Lola Bunny * Clifford's Really Big Movie - Jetta, Madison * A Christmas Carol - Mrs. Cratchit * The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus - Natalie Bessie Blithesome, Princess of Lerd, Little Mayrie * Space Chimps - Dr. Smothers * Animatrix - Pudgy, Masa, Sara (Beyond Segment) * Hellboy: Blood and Iron - Erzsebet Ondrushko Direct-to-video animation * The Little Engine That Could - Tillie, Missy * Futurama: Bender's Big Score - Cubert Farnsworth * Futurama: Bender's Game - Cubert Farnsworth * Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure - Collette, Danielle * The Fox and the Hound 2 - Zelda * An Extremely Goofy Movie - Co-Ed * Annabelle's Wish - Annabelle * Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.! - Jessie, Mrs. Sperling * The Legend of Frosty the Snowman - Tommy Tinkerton, Old Sara Simple * Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald - Fry Kids * The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars - Tieselica Live-action voice roles * The Santa Clause 2 - Chet * Home Improvement - Claire (offscreen) * Imagination Movers - Voicemail * Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad - Sam's Sister * Little Indian, Big City - Secretary (looping for Marie-Charlotte LeClaire) Live-action roles * The Incredible Journey of Doctor Meg Laurel - Becca Appearances of Soucie's natural voice As well as manipulating her voice to achieve a variety of effects (for example, she would use a slightly "stretched" version of her Lil voice from Rugrats to play Haide in Lola & Virginia, Tish the "nerdy" girl, in The Weekenders and the Pony Puff Princess Leader from the Dexter's Laboratory episode "Dee Dee's Tail"), Soucie has used her natural voice in several roles, including Lola Bunny in Space Jam, Morgana Macawber from Darkwing Duck, and the Sonic the Hedgehog character Princess Sally. In the same series, she also voiced Sally's handheld computer, "NICOLE". Kath also plays Duchess from The Aristocats in House of Mouse, replacing to the deceased Eva Gabor. She also uses a British voice in order to play Agent Honeydew on the now Boomerang-viewed show Dexter's Laboratory. Talent for voicing boys Her talent for voicing boys has been heard on series such as As Told By Ginger (as Courtney Gripling's younger brother Blake), The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (as Juniper's younger brother, Ray Ray), in Baby Blues, on which the Bitterman kids Rodney and Megan sounded reminiscent of the DeVille twins, and she voiced Tommy Tinkerton, the main character in the 2004 movie The Legend of Frosty the Snowman. She also supplied her voice to Butch in Disney's Recess. Work in video games Soucie also has experience voicing many computer game characters, such as Taro in Final Fantasy X-2, Elena in Dark Cloud 2, Tavion in Jedi Outcast and Jedi Academy, Choco in Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits, Cooke in Lost Odyssey, and both Queen Ellesime and Aerie in Bioware's Baldur's Gate II. Most recently, she has contributed additional voices to Dragon Age: Origins, held to be the spiritual successor to the Baldur's Gate series. She has also worked with Tim Schaefer twice, playing Maureen in the LucasArts adventure game Full Throttle (and the LucasArts game "Grim Fandango"), and again when she played Lita Halford in Brütal Legend (contrary to popular misconception, Lita Ford did not voice this character). Although Aerie's angst did not endear her to all players, many were very sympathetic to her character and, in an interview, Bioware's David Gaider commented on these reactions and the enthusiasm and affection that Aerie often generated: "People seem divided on whether they love her or hate her, but everyone reacts pretty strongly to her. What can be a better legacy than that?" http://www.db-forge.com/article.php?sid=379&mode=&order=0. She voices the character Jenny in Gun who carries a deadly rifle and an attitude to match. She is also heard voicing Priscilla the Pig in 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue, Sally and Shock from The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge and Sora's Mother in the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series. Another of her video game roles was that of Amanda Evert in the 2006 game Tomb Raider: Legend; a role which she reprised in the 2008 sequel Tomb Raider: Underworld. Soucie also voiced Laura and The Master's "female" voice in Fallout. She voices Cooke in the RPG Lost Odyssey, using the same voice as the orphan from Futurama. Soucie also enacts the "voices" of the undead females in Blizzard Entertainment's MMORPG, '' World of Warcraft, as well as the mercenary Mira Han in ''Starcraft II. Similarly, she also voiced one of the many miscellaneous character roles in Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. She also plays the voice of Angela Cross in Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando. Soucie voiced several women in Thrillville and Thrillville: Off the Rails. References External links * Category:1967 births Category:Living people Category:American voice actors Category:American video game actors Category:People from New York City Category:Actors from New York de:Kath Soucie es:Kath Soucie fr:Kath Soucie it:Kath Soucie ja:キャス・スーシー pt:Kath Soucie ru:Кэт Сьюси fi:Kath Soucie sv:Kath Soucie